Weird Encounter by a Traffic Light
by Bob is Life
Summary: Rin is walking back to True Cross after being on a mission with his brother. Meeting a certain green haired guy with a bike and an umbrella. (Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.) (I don't own Devil is a Part-Timer or Ao No Exorcist, obviously.)


**A crossover of The Devil is a Part-Timer and Ao No Exrocist, I'll warn you for bad grammar and spelling... **  
**This is just something I've had on my mind so I decided to write it down. Well enjoy.**

Rin Okumura, well if you ignored the fact about being a half-demon and the son of Satan, he was an ordinary teenager. Right now he were running down the street, trying to get back to True Cross without getting completely soaked, after having been on a mission with Yukio. He had told his younger brother that he only wanted to check around town before getting back to True Cross. Yukio weren't hard to convince due to his older brother being tired after a mission early in the morning.

Rin had only gotten to check around for a short while before it started to rain. It started innocently and only small drops falling from the sky but it only came more and more and more and MORE. Now he were worried that he was gonna drown in this hell-rain before he got home.

The half-demon stopped by a traffic light after turning to another street, he now were only 3 or 4 streets away from True Cross. He hoped he wouldn't get late for class, which he had later that morning. Maybe he shouldn't have insisted on going on a mission with his brother this early in the morning. What was the time now? 7, 8 AM?

His thoughts were interrupted by a bike stopping by next to him.

Rin turned his head slightly to look at the person. The guy on the bike had dark green hair, red eyes -wait he had what now?- and were wearing pretty ordinary clothes. He had an umbrella, unlike Rin, to protect himself from the hell-rain.

Rin looked back at the red traffic light. Was it him or shouldn't it be green by now? He didn't see any cars...

"Hi, you seem kinda soaked.", a voice, somewhat familiar, said. It sended chills down Rin's spine for some reason.

He looked at the dark green haired guy with the bike next to him. The guy were holding out his umbrella to him, smiling

"Take it, my work place isn't far from here and it looks like you need it more than me.", he said with a friendly smile, still holding out the umbrella for Rin.

"Keep it, I don't need it", Rin crossed his arms and huffed. He didn't need an umbrella, even though it might protect him from this hell-rain and keep him from looking like he had been thrown in a lake, he didn't need anyones help. He knew he were being rude, but something about the green haired guy made him uncomfortable.

The green haired guy laughed and pulled the umbrella back over his head.

"As you wish, by the way, what's your name kid?"

"None of your business.", 'what right did he have to call me a kid? He didn't look more than 1 or 2 year older than me!'

The guy keeped smiling at him. It honestly were creeping Rin out, very much.

Rin sighed, "It's Rin, Rin Okumura."

"I'm Maou Sadao, nice to meet you, Rin.", Maou offered Rhim his hand and Rin shook it awkwardly.

"Where are you going?" 'Why were this guy so presistent in trying to create a conversation with me?', Rin thought.

"True Cross.", Rin answered coolly, trying to make it clear he didn't want to talk to the weird dark green haired, red eyes guy.

Apperantly 'Maou' didn't get the hint, or just didn't care. Rin didn't know which.

"So you're going to school there? Wow, that's pretty impressive. You must be rich than."

"Not really a.. friend... to my dad works as the headmaster there...He kinda got me in."

"Ohhhh, I bet it's nice going to such a rich-kid school, ne?", Maou grinned, than he got a wondering expression, "Hm... You kinda look like someone I knew..."

This surprised Rin, but he weren't really about to care. Shouldn't that light turn green soon?  
"Who?", he answered, not really caring.

Maou looked at the red traffic light with an slightly unfocused expression.

"Oh nobody, it's just that your eyes reminds me of her.", right then the light on the traffid light turned green, "Well see ya!"

And with that the guy drived off, driving away like a madman. If he keeped driving like that in near the road he were gonna get himself killed.

Rin sighed and walked over the street, starting to walk towards True Cross.

'What a weird-ass guy.'


End file.
